hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5359 (6th February 2020)
Synopsis Plot Walter gets angry with Mitchell, who is too scared to talk. Lisa is also shocked by the photo. Lisa prepares to ask him if he's gay, but Martine asks Lisa to give him a minute before encouraging Mitchell to tell the truth. Martine snaps at Walter for derogatorily asking why Mitchell is "engaging in a homosexual act". Mitchell tells Walter that the picture is fake. Celeste asks Toby if he planted the photo, which Celeste confirms. She thinks he has done the right thing but he is not so convinced. Damon leaves Scott and Azim to talk. Scott tells Azim that he has changed his mind - he can't go to London with him. Lisa doesn't understand what the big fuss is about - she says that "it's 2020, people can kiss whoever they want". Mitchell tells Walter that the picture was edited. Martine tries to calm him down. Walter doesn't believe Mitchell. Mitchell suggests that Azim could have made the photo in retaliation for his remarks. Walter makes Mitchell look him in the eye and swear that the photo is a fake. He realises Mitchell is lying. Walter demands to know the truth and Mitchell admits that the photo is real. Scott explains his reasons for not leaving with Azim. Azim realises that he has the answer as to if Scott still loves Mitchell. He says that she doesn't hate Scott and won't forget him. He makes Scott promise that he won't spend his life in "purgatory" with Mitchell. Damon is horrified to hear about Scott and Mitchell. Walter blames Scott, calling him a bad influence and making harsh comments about him. Mitchell argues that he is barely even friends with Scott. Mitchell says that the kiss meant nothing, he was drunk and Scott means nothing. Martine is shocked, and Lisa tells him that he has nothing to be ashamed of. Walter reminds Mitchell of the bible and refuses to believe that the kiss was a one-off. Walter tells Mitchell that what he has done is an "abomination" so Martine explodes at him, branding Walter a homophobe and standing up for Mitchell. Lisa points out that there are several religious people who are not homophobic and asks him to be like them instead of being a "bigoted bully". Walter says that he will not allow another member of his family to be a homosexual, saying that it killed his brother. Diane is cold towards Edward and is clearly not pleased to be going out with him. Edward reminds her that she made his position very clear. Martine asks what happened to uncle Wilfred. Walter tells her that he took his own life, and tells them that Wilfred was his twin brother. He isolated himself from everyone, and Walter was left devastated by his death. He says that he became a pastor to make sure nobody made the same mistake as Wilfred. Lisa points out that everyone else was at fault for making Wilfred feel alone. Walter tells Mitchell that he's not coming from a place of hate, he is only concerned for him. Mitchell confirms that he and Scott are no longer seeing each other. Walter thinks Mitchell needs to "repent" and tries to urge him to come to church with him to ask God to "rid him of this evil". Lisa and Martine are horrified. Martine snaps at Walter but Mitchell asks them to stop. He wants to go to the church with Walter. Damon asks Scott what happened with Mitchell. He can't believe that nobody knew and thinks that Scott could have told him. Damon wants to speak to Mitchell but Scott stops him. Lisa is furious with Walter and tells him that she is ashamed to be his granddaughter. Walter suggests that Martine and Lisa do not care if Mitchell "goes to heaven". Martine explodes at him and Walter realises that she already knew. Martine blocks the door, preventing Walter and Mitchell from leaving. Walter tells Martine that she is the problem - Mitchell has only explored his feelings for another man since she's been in his life. He explodes at her and she storms off, with Lisa following. Celeste is interested when Martine tells her that she wishes she could re-start being a parent. Mitchell makes clear that he is disgusted with Walter's behaviour. Walter promises to apologise to Martine but is eager to take Mitchell to the church. Mitchell asks if Walter spoke to Wilfred in the same manner. He tells Walter that he makes everyone in the family the version he wants them to be, and shames them if they are not. Mitchell points out that Walter made him hate his own mother, but Walter argues that he tried to raise him and Martine with strong values. Mitchell says that because Walter is stubborn and old-fashioned, doesn't mean that he is right. Walter thinks Mitchell should turn to God if he is questioning Walter's judgement. Mitchell refuses to live to Walter's "outdated and dangerous views". Walter asks if he chooses "sin", but Mitchell says that he chooses to accept himself - a fair shot at happiness. Walter asks who he is, to which Mitchell says that he is gay. Edward and Diane return to The Hutch after the show, and Edward expresses how unimpressed he was by the show - however, Diane quite enjoyed the performance. Edward tells Diane that Tony probably would have complained too. Diane begins to get uncomfortable with Edward when he starts subtly flirting and leaves. A distant Celeste tells Toby that their plan worked. Celeste tells Toby that now is the time for them to get to the "weakest one" - Lisa. Toby tells Celeste that they did good and say goodnight before heading off to separate bedrooms. Scott tells Damon that he understands Mitchell's feelings now. Damon points out that when Mitchell comes out, he will need all the support he can get. Mitchell asks Walter if he really thinks that he would choose to go against Walter's beliefs. He points out that he can't choose his sexuality. He reminds Walter that he is still his grandson, who he raised to be honest and decent. He is now being honest to Walter, and really needs him to accept him. Walter tells Mitchell that he is no longer welcome within the house or family. He doesn't want to see or speak to Mitchell ever again. Scott bumps into an upset Mitchell on The Love Boat, carrying a bag, and comforts him. Scott is shocked when Mitchell tells him that he came out to Walter but Walter rejected him. Mitchell wonders what to do now. Scott wants Mitchell to come with him and Mitchell says that he wants to. He and Scott kiss. Cast Regular cast *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Celeste Faroe - Andrea Ali *Toby Faroe - Bobby Gordon *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji Guest cast None Music Notes *Final appearance of Azim Desai. *The credits roll over a shot of Scott Drinkwell and Mitchell Deveraux kissing. *The end theme tune is replaced with "Falling" by Harry Styles. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020